I'm Into A Prince?
by Purebred-Heart
Summary: Lucy was just a simple farm girl, like most girls. She was well educated and had a simple life. Keyword, "had." Walking through town to buy supplies, some guy stole her things! She chased him and got her things back, only to be chased by royal guards. While on the run she met a young man with hair that resembles the prince's. And since then her life has been a wild roller coaster!


I love NaLu so I had to make a story on it. This is based off an anime called Snow White With Red Hair which is absolutely adorable, I recommend it. Anyway let's begin a rollercoaster!

* * *

Normal POV

A young blonde girl had her in pigtails, dressed in overalls, as she harvested some tomatoes. When she was done she walked into her secluded, normal house.

"Lucy, are you finished?" An older blonde haired man questioned.

Lucy answered from in the kitchen, "Yes, father."

The man walked into the kitchen. "Would you mind going shopping for some milk and eggs?"

Lucy smiled, "Of course not, but I should change first."

"That's fine."

Lucy ran out of the house now dressed in a light blue sundress with a black jacket over it and flats.

"I'll be back soon!"

Lucy grinned as she ran towards her white horse Stacy.

"Hey girl ready to go to Crocus?"

The horse neighed as she exhaled through her nose. Lucy unfastened the rope and expertly climbed Stacy. Lucy took off on the road towards Crocus. Her blonde locks flew wildly in the wind at the speed she was going. About ten minutes later, she was at the entrance of Crocus. Lucy stopped at the stables and tied Stacy up.

"I'll buy you some apples, Stacy."

Lucy rubbed her horse's mane before walking into town. She looked at the royal palace, the designs are what she admired. Lucy focused back to the food merchant.

"Hello, Mr. Grant. Can I have some milk, a carton of eggs, and three apples?" Lucy sweetly smiled at the aging man.

"Of course Lucy-san, that'll be 600 yen," Mr. Grant quickly package the requested items as Lucy handed him the money.

"Thank you and stay well, Mr. Grant!"

"Your welcome, Lucy-san. Stay safe."

Lucy smiled and skipped back to the stables. She noticed a blonde teenage boy in a cloak walking her way and quickly moved out of the way. As soon as he walked past she felt as if a weight had been lifted. A certain weight on her arms to be exact. Lucy looked at her arm, the boy, her arm, the boy, her arm. Suddenly it clicked.

"Hey! Give me back my bag!"

The boy took off running and so did Lucy. _If I don't get that bag back, father will have a fit!_ Lucy sped up, closing the gap between the two. Just as she was about to grasp his cloak, the boy made a sharp right towards the ferry and climbed aboard. Lucy was about to follow but was stopped.

"Excuse me ma'am, but the ferry is full you'll have to wait until it comes back."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, now what was she going to do! She looked around until, ah-ha! She ran up to a fisherman in a boat.

"Um, excuse me sir! Do you know where that boat is headed?" Lucy was desperate to get that bag back. Who knows what'll happen if her dad found out she wasted money?

"Y-yea. It's headin' towards Magnolia," the fisherman looked away and continued his work.

Lucy smiled, "Would you mind taking me to Magnolia?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I was about to head there myself."

Lucy hopped in the boat. "Thank you."

"Anything for a pretty young lady like yourself."

After the fisherman made the final preparations, he and Lucy made way towards Magnolia. Lucy gently dipped her fingertips into the crystal blue water. This was the first she has ever been on water. Although her food was stolen she was very glad to experience this. It was very rare for her father to let her out into the town, let alone ride a boat.

Whenever she would ask why as a child he would always say, 'Its to protect my princess from the evil people.' But now, he always dodges the question.

Lucy sighed, _I used to think he was hiding something from me, but now... I think he cares more about his money, than me._

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by the fisherman.

"We're here."

She looked around, "Where's the boat?"

"We beat it, but it should be here in a few minutes," the fisherman smiled kindly.

Lucy exited the boat and checked her pockets for money. "I know it's not much but here."

The old man promptly refused. "No, no. You don't have to pay me, really."

"But I insist," Lucy grabbed the man's hand, placed the money in it, and pushed it back towards him. Lucy turned around and started running to the other end of the port.

She called behind her, "Stay well, mister!"

The man's hair started to turn orange and he started to lose his wrinkles, now looking like a 19 year old boy. A sexy one at that.

He whispered, "Be careful... Lucy."

Slowly the boy and his boat disappeared, without a single trace. Lucy tried to blend in crowds, but they just kept moving. It frustrated her! _I'll just have my appearance changed a little._ Lucy let her hair free from their tails and it fell to her waist. She also took her jacket off and tied it around her waist, it was then noticed a golden key in her hand.

 _W-wait a minute, t-this is... this is Leo's key! I can add it to my mother's collection!_ Lucy was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost missed when the ferry docked. Using her hair to cover her face, Lucy ventured into the crowd searching for blonde hair and a cloak. _Ah-ha!_

Lucy stretched her arm out and snatched the bag out of the thief's grasp. She grinned triumphantly.

"Ha, you thought you could get away, but you _didn't_!"

Lucy's laughs slowly died down as she noticed the boy was smirking. _Why is he-_

"Guards! Guards! This girl stole my bag! Help, seize her!"

 _This guy is absurd!_ Lucy scowled, "You're such a jackass." [What colors!]

"There! Get her!"

The royal guards of Magnolia started to run after her, and Lucy took this as a sign to leave, which she did. She made a right turn and then a left into an alley. Lucy sighed, _why did this have to happen to me?_ She was brought out of thoughts by bumping into a chest, a strong one at that.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Lucy quickly looked over her shoulder. _Thank goodness the guards lost me._ Lucy turned her attention towards back to the wall of flesh blocking her path. _Hello handsome... no bad Lucy! Wait a minute, pink hair? Could it be...? No way, but he does kinda look like him. But then again, why would the prince be running...*look behind guy* from guards!?_

"Run!" _What?_

The guy grabbed her hands and ran out of the alley. Just as he was about to go left, two guards appeared.

"Shit."

Making a sharp turn right, the guy continued dragging Lucy along. The girl could barely keep up.

"Slow down!"

"You want 'em to catch us," he retorted.

Lucy huffed, "No thank you!"

"Then keep up."

Lucy glared at his back but sped up her pace nonetheless. Countless turns later, the two stopped at a wall connected to the castle gate.

Puzzled, Lucy asked, "What're we doing here?"

The guy jumped the wall, settling his legs on either side of the wall. He grinned and held his hand out towards Lucy.

"C'mon, give me your hand."

Lucy smiled, his smile was reassuring. She gently placed her hand in his. His grip on her tightened and he lifted her with ease. Lucy squeaked at the feeling of being swept of her feet. The guy chuckled meanwhile Lucy blushed at the close proximity of their faces. He slung his arm tightly around her waist and jumped down onto the castle grounds. He set Lucy on the ground and looked her in the eyes.

"Wait here for a minute, okay?"

Lucy nodded and patiently waited for her accomplice to return from, what she assumed was a storage room. She used this time to look around, there were many trees, so she figured they were in the castle's mini-forest. _Whoa, I've never been so close to a castle before!_

"Hey, I'm finished now."

One glance at him, dressed in a prince's clothing, and Lucy froze.

"P-p-prince Natsu of F-fiore!?"

To this he grinned obnoxiously. She could have fainted right then.

* * *

~~.~~-~~.~~

I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I! ^0^

I might focus on this story more than My New Power because this one is nalu. Yep, that's right I pulled the NaLu card. But they are sooo cute! I can't help it!

With cupcakes to go around,

Purebred's Heart is out.


End file.
